


Domestic Bliss and Rubber Ducks

by moonstalker24



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Hale, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Failwolf, Learning to Parent, M/M, Werebabies, all the fluffies, but we love him anyway, just all the fuzzies, scott is a failwolf too, stiles and peters a+ parenting, werewolf style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/pseuds/moonstalker24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after getting married, Stiles and Peter Stilinski-Hale take on a new challenge because Scott is a little bit of a failwolf. Learning how to be parents and all the things that go with it.</p><p>  <i>Stiles melts into a gooey puddle that he will never admit to anyone, ever. Peter is asleep on his back, one arm trailing on on the floor, the other one is draped over the back of the tiniest person Stiles has ever been within three feet of. Dark brown curls and little pointed werewolf ears and two chests rising in tandem with each other.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss and Rubber Ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Семейное Счастье и Резиновые Уточки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624281) by [Ms_Whiskas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas)



> Zahia means “beautiful, brilliant” according to behindthename.com It is Arabic and the feminine form of Zahi.
> 
> Written because I wanted to do Parents!Steter. I chose to do it in this 'verse because it just seemed to belong as a companion to Domestic Bliss and Other Nonsense.

**Domestic Bliss and Rubber Ducks**

 

Stiles likes going to conferences. It’s a good form of entertainment when he knows how many of the creatures of mythos actually exist. He likes to debate with and antagonize his peers and laugh at their postulating over the true origins of certain things. He is especially entertained by the werewolf debates.

He has an in, after all.

As much as he likes going to the conferences, he likes coming home even more. He likes driving the Jeep through Beacon Hills, past the UCBH campus where he teaches to the condo where a dog and husband wait for him.

Nearly two years and Stiles still has a hard time believing that he’s married to Peter Hale… Well, Stilinski-Hale now.

He gets in late. It’s late June so it’s still hot even though the sun’s been down for hours. When he opens the front door Einstein is sitting by the door with his ears up, practically vibrating with joy. Stiles stoops down to greet the Corgi with scratches and some cuddles. Einstein practically turns himself inside out he’s so excited, and he tugs at Stiles’ pant leg to get him moving.

Stiles follows his dog into the living room where the only light in the condo is shining dimly. Peter’s feet are sticking out over the end of the sofa, and there’s a hole in the heel of his left sock. Stiles smiles a little helplessly because this is the man he willingly chose to spend the rest of his life with.

When he gets close enough to see over the back of the sofa, his breath catches.

Einstein has rounded the couch and set his chin on the cushion closest to Peter’s chest as he can. His entire back end is wiggling with the force of his wagging and he’s got this bright shiny look in his brown eyes.

Stiles melts into a gooey puddle that he will never admit to anyone, ever. Peter is asleep on his back, one arm trailing on on the floor, the other one is draped over the back of the tiniest person Stiles has ever been within three feet of. Dark brown curls and little pointed werewolf ears and two chests rising in tandem with each other.

Stiles is sure there’s some sort of really interesting story here. One that probably involves Scott and/or Derek and their ability to be completely ridiculous when it comes to the weird situations they get themselves into. He’ll pretend to be mad at whoever was in charge of assigning his husband to baby duty later.

Right now he rounds the couch, crouches down and brushes his fingers through the werewolf sideburns Peter’s wearing in his sleep. Stiles is telling Lydia all about how adorable it is that Peter’s sleeping partially transformed in response to protecting a helpless little werewolf cub first thing in the morning.

Peter huffs and his eyes crack open, electric blue for a moment before they fade back to the rich azure that Stiles loves so much. “Hey” he mutters softly, his hand brushing over the baby’s back.

“Hey” Stiles smiles, still pretty helplessly caught in how much he suddenly wants. “I don’t think that a cub is the traditional second anniversary gift, Husband.”

Peter’s eyes flutter down to the sleeping baby and he smiles ruefully “Your Dad found her yesterday.”

Stiles’ eyebrows crawl upward “Yeah?”

“Some sort of domestic late last night” Peter says, carefully sitting up so that he doesn’t disturb the child.

“We know all the shifters in town” Stiles points out.

“It was out in Littleton” Peter tells him. Stiles nods. Littleton is a tiny little blink-and-you-miss it hamlet just barely inside Beacon County. John Stilinski is the Sheriff, not a Police Chief. His jurisdiction is bigger than just Beacon Hills. “The father showed up unexpectedly and when the mother refused to let him in he shot her through the side of the trailer.”

There is nothing Stiles can say that will make _that_ okay, so he just nods and sits down next to Peter. Einstein climbs up onto the couch and climbs into Stiles’ lap so that he can set his nose on the baby’s foot.

“John recognized that she was a were when she shifted on him when he went to pick her up and get her out of the house. It took Scott twenty minutes to coax her into not biting anyone.” Peter lifted the baby into Stiles’ arms and Stiles made a quiet cooing sound as his arms were weighed down by sleeping baby.

“He formed an Alpha bond with her, didn’t he?” Stiles asks, because it’s a very Scott thing to do. Form a pack bond with an infant by accident.

Peter nodded. He’s watching Stiles watch the baby with bright eyes. “You know how Kira is about strangers.”

It isn’t strangers. It’s strange shifters. Kira might be a fox and not a wolf, but she certainly has the instincts of one. It made her weird around other peoples children. She wanted several of her own, but if they weren’t hers or weren’t pack then she got a little stilted like she didn’t like kids. It wasn’t true, but it was enough for Scott to use as an excuse.

Scott wasn’t anywhere near ready for kids of his own.

“So he called you?”

“John did.”

Of course he did. The Sheriff was the only one who knew that Stiles and Peter had started to consider adopting a child. They had thought about it, then decided to revisit the idea in another year maybe. John wanted grandkids. Einstein didn’t count.

“So, she’s?”

“Ours if we want her” Peter says.

Blue eyes meet amber and Stiles can tell that Peter’s already made up his mind. He also knows that he’ll give it up if Stiles says no. Years of friendship and two years of marriage has made sure that Stiles knows his husband very well. He looks down at the little girl in his arms.

“How old is she?”

“Five months.” Peter says, brushing the backs of his fingers across a downy cheek. “Her name is Zahia.”

Stiles looks down at the baby in his arms and smiles helplessly “Okay. Zahia Stilinski-Hale it is.”

\- - -

It’s… Babies are hard, okay? Stiles has no experience with them at all because all of his cousins either live in and around Chicago or in Poland. Peter’s more experienced than Stiles, but it’s been a long time since Derek and Cora were little. Besides that, when his nieces and nephews were babies Peter himself had been a kid.

He’d been less than curious about learning the proper care and feeding of werebabies.

And that is what Stiles calls her. His little werebaby. Because she’s a werewolf and she’s a baby. The term catches on very quickly among the pack.

John helps urge the adoption through as Sheriff. He uses his pull as a law enforcement officer with connections to judges in high places to quickly convince CPS that they don’t need to place Zahia anywhere when there’s a perfectly good, respectable couple willing to take her in right there in Beacon Hills.

Stiles and Peter let him push the paperwork along in the sly way of the Stilinskis. Mostly because that means they don’t have to worry about it and can spend time trying to figure out how to be parents.

Because it’s not easy.

In the first couple of weeks both of them have second thoughts. Between constant feedings and midnight wake up calls and the cold Zahia gets two weeks in, they both have moments where they wish they could just give her back to her primary caregiver and get on with their lives. They are the primary caregivers though.

Stiles racks up a good international phone bill in the first three weeks as he constantly calls Lydia to cry on her metaphorical shoulder when he get’s so tired he can’t even sleep. It’s a trend that will continue even long after Zahia’s grown.

Peter takes up running as a form of coping. When he just can’t handle any more he puts on his running shoes and just jogs around town.

Slowly they get into a routine. The guest room gets gutted and repainted in a nice minty green color. Derek and Isaac almost get into a fist fight while trying to assemble the crib. The only thing that saves it is Scott, who tried (and failed) to put the changing table together all by himself. It crashed down around him spectacularly.

Stiles called him useless as he took Zahia away from Allison and let her build the dresser.

John took to being a grandpa like a duck to water. He’d babysit and play with the little girl. The Sheriff wandering around the supermarket every other weekend with a little girl in his arms became a town favorite.

Melissa McCall showed her worth as school got closer to starting. She appeared on their doorstep one night with a list of good daycare facilities where she knew some of the staff and a few ideas about how to rearrange their schedules so that Zahia spent the least amount of time there as possible.

She took to being honorary grandma with the same ease as John. She liked to joke that it was only because she could give the baby back when she started fussing. She also liked to say that Zahia was much more well behaved than Scott ever was. This inevitably made Scott turn red.

Zahia doesn’t like Isaac. Like, at all. She tolerates him when he’s in the same room, but if he comes within visual range and he’s within arms reach, she transforms and screams her head off. Allison thinks it’s because babies terrify Isaac. Obviously Zahia can sense his fear.

This puts Peter and Isaac at odds. Zahia is a werebaby. She’s got all the instincts and traits of a werebaby. Peter is a born wolf. A born wolf who had been around when his sister’s kids had all been in diapers. There are certain times when Zahia’s screams sound more like little howls and it brings out the protective streak Peter keeps buried deep, deep down.

The first couple of times Isaac gets too close after she decides she doesn’t like him, Isaac gets put through a wall before anyone has any idea what’s going on. Peter, fully transformed and growling menacingly at the perceived threat to his child is a scary sight.

Stiles loves that Peter’s taken to parenthood so well (he remembers at odd times that Peter has experience with children, that he had lived in a house with Derek and had actually probably had a hand in helping raise him and his siblings). He reminds Peter that they actually really do like Isaac several times and suggests to the tall beta that maybe he shouldn’t try to hold the baby until she’s decided he’s not some sort of threat.

Derek likes not being the villain in the scenario. Mostly because Zahia _loves_ him. She adores Derek so much that when she sees him she cannot contain her excitement and she positively bounces in her joy, beaming a gummy grin at him and reaching out with tiny grabby hands.

Stiles has never seen a grown man melt so quickly before. He sends Lydia and Jackson pictures because how can he not?

\- - -

Their world kind of reforms around this little girl who stole into their lives. Stiles buys diapers and formula at the grocery store now. Peter reads the fine print on all the jars of baby food and weighs the options and benefits of each brand. Then he thinks that maybe they should make their own baby food and buys a special blender designed for just that purpose.

One evening, right before the semester starts, Stiles and Peter are doing a late night grocery run. Stiles has Zahia tucked into a sling across his chest. She’s out cold, sleeping like the baby she is. He’s got a blanket tucked up around her so that the fluorescent lights won’t bother her. It serves a dual purpose of shielding her tiny pointed ears from the world, because it’s going to be a while before she stops transforming when she sleeps.

Peter is pushing the cart along and they’re debating the cuteness level of a set of green outfits covered in little frogs in the baby section when Mrs. Johnson finds them.

Mrs. Johnson is a busybody, but the harmless annoying kind versus the kind that makes you want to spork your eyeballs out - or hers. Stiles doesn't really mind her, after all, it was her gossiping that turned Stiles and Peter into one of Beacon Hills’ most beloved couples instead of just the token gays. Peter's not as okay with it as Stiles. Mostly because it means he has to be _nice_ to Mrs. Johnson.

"Why if it isn't the Stilinski-Hales!" Mrs. Johnson exclaims. She looks positively delighted to see them.

Peter grits his teeth and the smile he flashes her way has too much fang in it to be polite. She doesn't notice.

"Hello Mrs. Johnson," Stiles replies dutifully, his grip around the pen in his hand tightens a bit. Zahia is out cold, but Mrs. Johnson is one of those people with one volume setting, loud. Stiles will not be held responsible for his actions if she’s woken.

Teething sucks.

They’ve had this little girl for almost two months and she is still unpredictable. The only thing guaranteed in their life right now is that both of them are firmly wrapped around her tiny, tiny fingers and the paperwork went through this morning and she is officially Zahia Claudia Stilinski-Hale.

“It’s a little late to have the little one out isn’t it?” Mrs. Johnson asks curiously, tipping onto the balls of her feet as she cranes to try and see the baby sleeping in the sling across Stiles’ chest.

“We’re teething” Stiles tells her.

A knowing look crosses her face. “I understand. We did a lot of late night grocery trips when our first one was teething. Don’t worry, it gets easier.”

Peter snorts and Stiles throws him a look that screams at him to be nice, dammit. Peter rolls his eyes because Zahia is teething twice over. She’s getting in her regular baby teeth and her little baby werewolf teeth and he’ll fight anyone who says that that isn’t any worse than any other child.

He knows a certain Sheriff that would probably laugh at him, but help hide the body.

They manage to extricate themselves from Mrs. Johnson eventually. They finish getting the groceries and when they get home to the condo both of them are exhausted. Peter puts away the food and Stiles wanders into the baby’s room, humming softly as he bundles the tiny girl into her crib.

Peter joins him, turns on the night light on the dresser next to the baby monitor and moons and stars float around the room through the dark purple lamp shade. Peter wraps his arms around his husband and they spend a few minutes just gazing down at the tiny girl that put their lives on a tilt-a-whirl.

Eventually they both press a kiss to her downy, curly head and head for bed themselves.

\- - -

August brings with the the usual mad rush to finish preparing for classes. They debate and argue over a nanny or a babysitter or a daycare. Stiles doesn’t _want_ to leave Zahia with a stranger, but everyone they know has a life that keeps them too busy to be regular childcare. Peter is adamant over the quality of the person that will look after her.

Those standards are even higher since he knows whoever they are, they probably won’t be pack.

There is only so much they can do, because their daughter is a werebaby who can’t control the shift and even if she could she still sleeps mostly transformed. They have plenty of pictures to embarrass her with when she’s all grown up.

They reach an impasse when Stiles (via a mixture of worry, stress from the beginning of the semester, and little sleep) bursts into tears.

A week before classes officially start Peter cons (read: threatens) both of his new TAs into helping him manhandle a pair of pack-and-plays into their offices along with small storage bins of toys and thick paged books.

After visiting the Dean their lecture schedules are organized in a staggered fashion so that neither of them is unavailable at the same time. Zahia will spend her days being shuttled between the History building and the Literature building, but she’ll be with her parents.

Amy Larkin, now in her third year, falls instantly in love with the youngest Stilinski-Hale when she swings by Peter’s office on the first day of classes to say hi. She’s been adopted by them, and she’s been taking classes from them for two years now.

Amy coos at Zahia, who is laying on a blanket and constantly trying to eat her feet because her Daddy trapped her in the corner and she can’t crawl around the office and get into things. “When did this happen?”

“At the end of last semester” Peter explains.

“Wow!” Amy offers a hand to the girl and she switches from trying to eat her feet to gnawing on the fingers of this new person. “Soooo, parenthood huh? How’s that working out?”

Peter throws her a deadpan look that declares that if she wants to live she’ll stop poking at him “Go to class.”

Amy grins “If you ever need a babysitter, you know where to find me!”

Then she flounces out of the office and down the hall.

\- - -

Zahia is smart. She’s also very difficult to stop once she gets moving. When she’s crawling she’s trouble on four legs. The first time she manages to stagger a few feet without something to hold onto to aid her she does it from the doorway of Derek’s kitchen five feet to the table where she grabs the plastic sheeting covering the table and yanks as she falls onto her diaper padded butt.

There is an almighty crash, Zahia promptly wolfs out and starts screaming.

Derek slams into the wall as he slides down the hall in his socks trying to reach her. He’s wolfed out and looking for threats because his cousin has been his responsibility for only two hours now and if anything happens to her...

She’s splattered with white paint, but the canister, brushes and rags that got pulled off the table missed her tiny form. She’s terrified, but not harmed.

Derek crawls across the ground, wolf fading from his face and bundles her up in his arms, cooing and rumbling comfortingly as she clings to him, her screams tapering off to whimpers.

Later, when Stiles picks her up and Derek tells him what happened Stiles is pretty sure that of the two of them, Derek is more traumatized than the eight-month old baby.

He shares this information later that night as Peter gives her her bath. Stiles is drying the skillet they used to make dinner and watching from the doorway as his husband blows bath bubbles into the air as their daughter squeals and laughs every time.

Peter laughs for five minutes. By the time he calms down Stiles has gone back to the kitchen and Zahia is all done with the water, thanks Daddy. They have several towels for her, but Peter’s favorite is the one with the hood, it’s yellow and has the beak and eyes of a duck on it. He pulls the plug from the tub, slips the hood over her head and wraps her up in her towel before lifting her out.

They giggle their way down the hall to her room over the course of drying her off.

As soon as Zahia is diaper clad she’s handed off to her Papa and Stiles zips her into her puppy footie pajamas in between raspberries. He then performs the one task Peter can’t seem to do right. He combs her hair.

They wander around the condo looking for first her blanket and then the little stuffed wolf Uncle Scott got her and then it’s time to kiss Daddy goodnight and then it’s back to her room. Stiles settles into the rocking chair in the corner and rocks his daughter to sleep while half singing, half humming several lullabies.

Peter’s patrol of the house hasn’t changed over the last two years. He checks all the locks on the doors and windows. Shuts off the lights, picks up Stiles’ abandoned socks. The only change is that he ducks into Zahia’s room to check on her, listens to her heart beat and watches her chest rise and fall as she breathes for a moment.

She gets a kiss on the head just as Einstein climbs his steps up to the crib. Peter helps him down into the crib and the corgi cuddles up to the newest member of the household. Einstein may just be a corgi, but he’s tenacious and any unknown questing hands reaching for Zahia will get bitten. Badly.

Then it’s down the hall to climb into bed next to Stiles. Stiles who sets aside whatever he was reading and they snuggle up together and breathe each other’s air and fall asleep.

Since she mostly sleeps through the night now, when she does wake, they rock paper scissors for it. Loser has to get out of bed.

\- - -

October brings with it Halloween. The Sheriff is pleased because he has a grandbaby to take trick or treating. He doesn’t give Stiles and Peter a choice. They will sit at his house, hand out candy to all the neighborhood kids that stop by because the Sheriff gives out full size candy bars and that is awesome, while John takes Zahia around the block.

Stiles takes it as a challenge to create the cutest costume he can.

He hands over a tiny, adorable, sparkly bumblebee to his father and tells him to have fun.

She’s a giant hit and the Sheriff brings home a haul that Peter knows for a fact they’ll still be working on at Easter. None of them are ashamed of the fact that apparently Zahia makes the cutest bumblebee anyone in Beacon Hills has ever seen.

\- - -

In November Stiles has a student in crisis and has to get a TA to trek across campus with precious cargo even though Peter’s got a lecture. Owen gets a diaper bag slung over a shoulder and a baby shoved into his arms with instructions to take no detours, and go directly to Peter.

He does not pass go, he does not collect two hundred dollars.

He knocks on the classroom door, because Professor Stilinski-Hale is terrifying, and slips into the back of the lecture hall. It’s got stadium seating and every single person in the packed room turns to stare at him when the door makes a loud thunking noise as it closes.

Professor Stilinski-Hale zeroes in on him with laser blue eyes, which narrow as soon as he sights his daughter in Owen’s arms.

“Ah DaDa!” Zahia squeals, and claps.

Owen wishes the floor would swallow him. The Professor’s eyebrows climb up toward his hairline and he beckons Owen forward. As he makes his way down the steps toward him, Owen starts to babble.

“Professor Stilinski-Hale - the other one - said that you are only allowed to eat me if she’s crying, and she’s not. He said student crisis with screaming and cursing was no place for her and that I was to deliver her to you without a hair out of place. It was windy and -”

Peter raises a had to cut off the stream of words. Owen’s mouth closes with a click and Zahia lunges out of his arms toward her father as soon as he is in range. She has complete confidence in his ability to catch her. He has never missed before.

Peter takes her, the bag and tells Owen to tell Stiles that it’s his turn to cook before he looks down at his daughter. She flashes beta eyes and he flashes his back briefly and she squeals again and giggles and pats both of his cheeks with her little hands.

His reputation as terrifying is utterly tarnished as his class watches him handle a baby very gently. She offers up her wolf and he tucks it into the space between her body and his as he turns back to the class.

Still, nobody dares say anything as he retrieves a sippy cup and continues the lecture with a small girl on his hip, her head leaning on his shoulder as she drinks.

\- - -

December brings with it the Stilinski family Menorah and far too many presents. Zahia plays more with the wrapping paper than her presents and Stiles dresses her as a tiny elf when they go to Derek’s for the pack Christmas dinner.

January brings a lot of rain and Zahia’s first birthday. They go overboard on a party that she won’t remember. There is cake and ice cream and Stiles makes everyone wear a party hat whether they want to or not.

Zahia help’s everyone eat their cake by toddling from person to person for bites because by now she’s got this walking thing down and there’s no stopping her now.

Words are next.

Lydia and Jackson visit in March. Lydia and Zahia bond instantly and the redhead spends more of her time with her Niece than she does with anyone else. It terrifies Jackson because he’s absolutely sure that his girlfriend is going to start demanding a baby of her own. He is relieved when Lydia tells him that babies come after the wedding, and they aren’t getting married until after next fall when she wins her Fields Medal.

At the end of the semester Stiles goes off to the mythology conference again. He’s gone three days and by the time he gets back he just wants his husband and his daughter. He thinks it’s a little ironic as he unlocks the door and lets himself into the condo that it’s exactly a year since he found his husband asleep with a little girl on his chest.

He sets down his bag to be unpacked in the morning and wanders into the living room and smiles. Peter is flat on his back, socked feet resting on the arm of the couch, and Zahia is sprawled over his chest. Her dark curls splayed over his dark blue henley.

Both of them are showing off pointy ears and tips of fangs in their open mouths. Zahia’s sideburns are just downy fluff, Peter’s are far more pronounced.

Stiles crouches next to the sofa and kisses Zahia’s head and then Peter’s lips. The werewolf’s eyes crack open, supernatural blue peeking out at him. Peter smiles up at the man crouched over him. He hums in pleasure as Stiles scritches his fingers through his sideburn and into his hair.

“Hey, Husband” Stiles says softly.

“Welcome home, Darling” Peter replies softly.

  
_.. fin .._


End file.
